


Wounds Time Cannot Heal

by lesbianneptune



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianneptune/pseuds/lesbianneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. After the death of another Yeul, Caius considers his relationship with time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounds Time Cannot Heal

He holds her close, her blue hair fanning out over his arm, his hand moving soothingly across her back. As she says her final, choked words, he waits, eyes closed in a mixture of hurt and regret, his heartbeat increasing in volume with every shuddering breath she takes.  
She fades away, and his chest aches bluntly, another cavity notched on his heart. He can feel himself splintering, ebbing away into an abyss of pain and frustration and hatred and hopelessness, every death another nudge into insanity. Time disintegrates into an endless torment, a guarantee that he will never see happiness for the one he loves the most.  
Time is nothing but a broken promise. As a child, Caius had greeted the morning sun warmly, excited at the prospect of a new day. Time moved quickly. Time brought new horizons and expectations and discovery.  
Now, time is nothing but the prospect of death.  
He picks her up and she is so light in his arms that he feels she could disappear if he were not there to hold her. Though the pain blurs, the wound in his chest no longer a raw laceration, but a constant anguish, the memories do not. Caius knows exactly how many Yeuls he has lost. How many Yeuls he has failed to protect.  
She is the 233rd.  
And that night, she haunts him in his dreams.


End file.
